Boston Quackie
Boston Quackie is a 1957 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title and cartoon itself are a parody of a 1950s crime serial called Boston Blackie. Plot "Friend to those who need no friend, enemy to those who have no enemies", Boston Quackie (played by Daffy Duck) is an American agent enjoying some time in Paris with his girlfriend Mary when his boss Inspector Faraway (played by Porky Pig) comes to him with an assignment. The inspector hands Quackie the briefcase that has to be delivered to the Slobovian consulate, however, secret agents will try to steal the briefcase. Immediately on turning his back and he is given the briefcase, Quackie lost the briefcase by a man wearing a green hat. Quackie, Mary and his boss chased after him. Quackie follows the man to the Cloak & Dagger express train, and tries various ways to prove that the man wears a green hat and thus is the man he's after. With some help from Porky and Mary, Quackie eventually prevails, getting the briefcase to the Slobovian consulate. However, he's dismayed when the consulate pulls out what appears to be a simple bottle saying "You mean, all that hassle just so you could have a coffee break?" The consulate pours some water in the bottle, shakes it, and out pops a beautiful woman in an evening dress - the consulate needed a date for the embassy ball. Quackie then looks at the label for the bottle - "Acme House Instant Girl" "Directions: Add water and pour" being written in another label on the back side of the pot, and admiringly says, "You know, there just might be a market for this!" Availability * LaserDisc - Guffaw and Order: Looney Tunes Fight Crime * VHS - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck * DVD - Stars of Space Jam: Daffy Duck (PAL speed) * Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship On the syndicated Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends, the following scenes were cut: * Some of the spy murder gags on the train * The scene when Daffy is "hanging" in the mailbag.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-b.aspx Notes * The 1946-1955 Looney Tunes theme "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" played instead of the 1955-1964 version. This mistake would be made again with "The Duxorcist" shown as an individual cartoon short. ** However, prints with the original 1955-1964 opening music cue (mostly Spanish dubbed versions) of this short are known to exist. * Although this is a Looney Tunes short, it has the Merrie Melodies closing card with the Looney Tunes closing theme (1955-1964). References Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:1957 Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by Russ Dyson Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Bob Majors Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer